


Reaktionen

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Reaktionen auf Tonys Kündigung beim NCIS





	1. Chapter 1

I 

Gibbs

Okay, DAS hätte er nicht erwartet.   
Kam hatte er das Großraumbüro betreten, war ihm der schwarze Schopf an Tonys Schreibtisch aufgefallen. Sowie die spekulativen Blicke die ihm Ziva zuwarf. Oder die Blicke voller nervöser Bewunderung, die McGee ihrem Besucher zuwarf.   
Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Tony verheiratet war. Aber das er ausgerechnet mit Tony Stark die Ringe getauscht hatte? Das war selbst ihm neu. Und erklärte natürlich auch die Geheimniskrämerei.   
Es würde ihn schon interessieren, wie und wann sich diese beiden Männer über den Weg gelaufen waren. Und ob dieses Treffen tatsächlich so explosiv abgelaufen war, wie er es sich ausmalte.  
Ihm waren auch keineswegs die Augenringe oder die eingefallenen Wangen, die den schlafenden(?) Milliardär zeichneten, entgangen. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hatten die Welt insgesamt verändert. Aber niemanden mehr, als die Menschen, die sich mittendrin befunden haben. Es wunderte ihn keineswegs, dass sein Tony ausgerechnet jetzt die Kündigung einreichte. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann wäre sonst der geeignete Zeitpunkt an die Seite seines Mannes zurückzukehren?

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich.   
Er wusste von Tonys Vorbehalten, was Ziva anging. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann teilte er sie. Am Anfang nur im hintersten Winkel, da er doch irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr etwas schuldete. Doch je länger sie dem Team angehörte, umso mehr stimmte er Tony zu. Und unterstützte ihn bei seinen Versuchen, ihre Vorgesetzen auf die Ungereimtheiten aufmerksam zu machen. Leider blieben diese irgendwo in der Kette stecken.   
Ihm war keineswegs entgangen, wie Ziva immer wieder versuchte das Team zu entzweien.   
Und er sollte sich diesem israelischen Biest jetzt jeden Tag allein, ohne Tony, stellen?  
Auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass weder Ziva noch Jenny lange auf ihren Posten bleiben würden, wenn er die Blicke, die Tony den beiden Frauen während der „Konfrontation“ zugeworfen hatte, richtig deutete.   
Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass auch er über Ruhestand nachdachte.   
Schließlich wurde er bereits mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er sich auch vorstellen könnte, Möbel und andere Gegenstände aus Holz auf Bestellung zu fertigen. Nebenbei könnte er sich dem Boot widmen. Es dann irgendwann zu Wasser lassen und einfach lossegeln…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! חרא = Shit! (Hebräisch)

II

Ziva

T.O.N.Y S.T.A.R.K war einfach so - mir nichts, dir nichts - aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen, hatte sich kurz umgeschaut und dann Tonys Schreibtisch angesteuert. Wo er seinen Aktenkoffer unter dem Tisch abgestellt und dann mit geschlossenen Augen im Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte.  
Ihr Vater würde es ihr nie vergeben, wenn sie diese Chance nicht irgendwie nutzen würde. Denn der, der Tony Stark auf seiner Seite hatte, dem gehörte die Welt.  
Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt ansprach, würde sie es sich mit ihm verscherzen. Schließlich schrie seine gesamte Körpersprache: Lass‘ mich in Ruhe!  
Aber sobald er wieder aufnahmefähig war, würde sie anfangen ihr Netz zu spinnen. Es war schließlich hinreichend bekannt, dass er einer schönen Frau nicht wiederstehen konnte.

WAS?  
WIE?  
Wie konnte ihr das nur entgehen?  
Warum hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass DiNozzo verheiratet war?  
Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit Tony Stark?  
! חרא, das hatte sie ja gründlich vergeigt!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Tim

T.O.N.Y S.T.A.R.K!  
T.O.N.Y S.T.A.R.K!  
Ließ sich erschöpft in Tonys Schreibtischstuhl fallen.  
T.O.N.Y S.T.A.R.K!  
Was, um Himmels Willen, machte sein heimlicher Held hier beim NCIS?   
An Tonys Schreibtisch?  
Denn das Mr. Stark diesen Schreibtisch zufällig ausgewählt hatte, daran glaubte er nicht. Dazu war der Ingenieur zu zielstrebig gewesen.   
Wo steckte Tony überhaupt?  
Als er vorhin gekommen war, war sein direkter Vorgesetzter und Freund noch nicht dagewesen. 

Fassungslos starrte er auf die geschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren, die sich hinter dem Paar geschlossen hatten.  
Tony war mit Tony Stark verheiratet?  
Tony und Mr. Stark?  
Nachdem er Zivas Reaktion und auch die der Madame Direktor gesehen hatte…  
Vielleicht wurde es Zeit auf eines der Angebote der Head-Hunter, welche ihn bereits seit seiner Uni-Zeit verfolgten, anzunehmen.  
Zumindest wäre er Tony wieder ein wenig näher.   
Und könnte seine beiden Helden auf diesem Weg ein wenig unterstützen?  
Denn, dass was Gibbs gesagt hatte, stimmte:  
Tony musste intelligenter sein, als er bisher nach draußen projiziert hatte. Schließlich war er so weit gekommen, wie er gekommen war. Das schaffte man nicht mit gutem Aussehen allein. Er war schon ein wenig beschämt, dass er sich von Ziva hat soweit einwickeln lassen, dass er aus den Augen verloren hatte, dass Tony es war, der ihn ins MCRT geholt hatte. Ihm diese Chance gegeben hatte. Und der ihn von Anfang an gelehrt hatte, was ihm noch fehlte, um eine gute und produktive Erweiterung des Teams zu sein.   
Dazu kam, dass er es geschafft hatte Tony Starks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und auch zu halten. Das hätte er nicht schaffen können, wenn er tatsächlich der ewige Frat-Bruder war, den er immer gespielt hatte.   
Jupp, es wurde Zeit nach New York zu ziehen.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

SecNav

Ooookay…  
Konnte er sich bereits an den alkoholischen Getränken bedienen, obwohl noch so viel vom Tage übrig war?  
Auf der anderen Seite, mit dem was in seiner Inbox gelandet war, würde es ihm niemand verübeln, wenn er sich etwas flüssigen Mut zur Unterstützung holte.  
Er hatte von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl bei Shepard gehabt.   
Aber Nein!  
Es sieht gut aus, wenn eine Frau das Ruder übernahm.  
Verdammte Politik!  
Den nächsten Kandidaten oder die nächste Kandidatin für den Direktorstuhl würde er wieder selbst, ohne Einmischung von außen, auswählen.   
Mit dem Brandy in der Hand schielte er nochmal auf die E-Mail:  
Shepards ehemalige Affäre mit Eli David. Die daraus resultierende Integration Ziva Davids in eines seiner besten Teams.  
Die Beweise, dass Ziva David nicht so blütenrein war, wie sie bisher dargestellt wurde und stattdessen ihren unbegrenzten Zugang zum NCIS-System dazu nutzte Informationen an ihren Vater weiterzuleiten.  
Wer zum Henker hatte ihr unbegrenzten Zugang gegeben?  
Offiziell war sie lediglich eine Liaison zwischen NCIS und Mossat!  
Die unzähligen Beschwerden die DiNozzo und auch Gibbs auf offiziellem Weg diesbezüglich eingereicht hatten. Und die bei Shepard stecken geblieben waren.  
Dann war da noch Shepards Besessenheit mit La Grenouille.  
Hätte DiNozzo die Undercover-OP nicht von vornherein abgelehnt, weil er gemerkt hat, dass da etwas nicht ganz koscher war, würden sie mit Sicherheit auf eine Katastrophe mittleren Ausmaßes zusteuern.   
Schließlich hatte die CIA seit einigen Jahren ihre Finger dort im Spiel. Und die mochten es überhaupt nicht, wenn andere Kinder in ihrer Sandkiste spielten.   
Und zu guter Letzt, als ob das alles noch nicht ausreichte, hatte man ihm Shepards medizinische Akte zugeschickt.  
Shepard war im Grunde genommen eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage ihren Posten auszufüllen, da sie aufgrund des Gehirn-Tumores keine rationalen Entscheidungen mehr fällen konnte.  
Was für eine Katastrophe!  
Ganz zu schweigen, dass sie DiNozzo komplett verloren hatten.   
Einer ihrer besten Agenten.   
Mit einem weiteren Schluck der honigbraunen Flüssigkeit verhärtete sich die Annahme, dass DiNozzo seinen Weggang dazu genutzt hatte, diese Missstände in seinen Schoß fallen zu lassen. Was wieder nur bewies, dass es sich bei dem Mann um einen ihrer besten Agenten handelte.  
Verdammt!


End file.
